


Two

by Siderea



Series: CLAMP One-shots [8]
Category: Magic Knight Rayearth
Genre: Character Study, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-17
Updated: 2012-10-17
Packaged: 2017-11-16 12:06:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/539230
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Siderea/pseuds/Siderea
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lantis has two homelands.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Two

**Author's Note:**

> Old work.

He loved Cephiro for its peace, its flowers, birds, and people. Yet he had hated the pillar system while it was still active. It had been a blemish on Cephiro, and the hurt it had dealt out had yet to be completely healed.

He loved Autozam for its excitement, its mecha, architecture, and people. Yet he hated the abuse of the environment the mechanized world allowed to happen through its search for new and better machines. It was a wrong that they were all working to see corrected, an activity in which he was very thoroughly involved.

His love for the two different countries had cost him much in the war, but had also given him an even greater gift in return. And with that, he was content. How could he not be, when his two great loves were in harmonious accord, working together to create two beautifully perfect worlds?


End file.
